On Your Own
by MakoRain
Summary: Sometimes you can't make it on your own, and Tifa is no exception, no matter how hard she tries to do it all alone. Cloti. Oneshot.


A/N: This is something that came to me when I had nothing to write with and so kept the general idea in my head, sorry if it falls short but I got out what I could remember. Song inspiration is "Sometimes" by U2. Standard disclaimers apply to SE.

**"On Your Own"**

By MakoRain

She smiled sweetly from behind the bar counter, serving drinks the same way she did every day. Take the order, make the order, deliver the order. Take, make and deliver. It never changed. Not even when her customers were her friends. Not even when they were her teammates. Not even when they were closer to her than family could ever be.

Tifa sighed and watched them reminisce about the days in which peace reigned and Shin-Ra never came to interrupt their lives. A lot had happened since those wonderful times, more than Tifa could ever erase for any of her beloved friends. She tried her best with such acts as getting them all together like this, to appreciate what they still had. Barrett had lost a wife. Denzel had lost his parents. Marlene had lost her family but had gained a great father figure in Barrett and in a way that helped bring them all together a little closer. Jesse...Bigs...Wedge. Cloud had lost his closest friend in Zack and then when Aerith died it seemed he had nothing left, nothing but her, and sometimes that wasn't good enough. It hurt Tifa to be there for him and yet receive no comfort for her loss, for her father, her home, the town she grew up in, all gone.

It was these thoughts she hated to dwell on and so focused on being the optimist of their little family, always with a smile on her face and a kind word to say. But sometimes she didn't feel it, and she needed a break. Tifa snuck out from behind the counter to which Vincent slid behind gratefully to serve if anyone needed anything while she walked up the stairs quietly to her room.

The moonlight poured through the bedroom window and slowly slid up her body as she walked to the sill. The stars shown brightly as if mocking her tension and she relaxed a little, thinking of the times her and Cloud would go to the tower and try to count all the stars in the sky. It never worked of course, but it was nice to dream.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Tifa voiced her thoughts aloud and was not surprised to receive no response from her unexpected guest at the door. She felt comfort in his presence standing slightly behind her and continued to speak.

"The stars. We never just look at them anymore."

The moon highlighted the warrior's figure and spiky blonde hair as he came to stand beside her, looking out into the night sky.

"There are more than before."

His answer was simple, short and straight to the point. That was Cloud for you.

"Yeah, wonder why that is? I thought stars burned out when they were around for so long, when they're tired. I'm tired, Cloud."

A hand on her shoulder comforted her while she continued.

"When will it be my time, Cloud? To burn out or simply fade away with old age? Will the distance take me? Or will I go out with a bang in a blaze of glory? We have all lost so much, when will it be enough? When will it be the end of us?"

"Tifa."

He was close enough that she was able to lean against his solid form behind her, resting after so many thoughts said far too long from when they should have been.

"It's okay to take a break. Let tomorrow worry enough for us all."

Cloud took her by her sides to lift her up and turn her around to face him, holding her by the shoulders.

"I'll be your strength when you outdo yourself, Teef."

His arms suddenly encircling her waist and pulling her closer brought their bodies together in a gentle embrace and she let it all go, relying on his strength to carry them both. They parted with shy smiles at each other since neither were used to showing affection but they still held hands, not wanting the moment to end but of course it had to.

"We still have guests." Tifa pointed out, acknowledging the open door leading to the voices downstairs in the bar.

"Let them wait." Cloud said with a wry smile before bringing his lips down to hers to give them a soft kiss.

"We don't want to be rude, Cloud." She said after staying pressed against him for a few moments longer than necessary.

"I know." He walked a few steps towards the door and then stopped suddenly, giving a slight bend in her direction.

"Shall we?"

Her face lit up with a playful smile at his words.

"We shall."

She took his arm and both walked down the stairs, walking into the group and finding their places in their makeshift family, where Barrett played with Marlene and Denzel, Cid and Vincent shared old battle stories while Yuffie mocked their old age, and Cloud and Tifa stood in the middle of it all, the final piece of the puzzle.

_The past is history, tomorrow a mystery, and today is a gift, that's why it's called the present._

*As it was meant to be*

The End.

A/N: Last minute credits. We never just look at the stars anymore line is from Men In Black (MIB) loooove that movie, and the past and present quote is from the wise master turtle in Kung Fu Panda. I forgot his name, but he rocks, and that saying is great and in context so I had to use it. Hope you enjoyed, R&R please ^_^


End file.
